Fukushu soshite Ai Suru
by OkubyoDante
Summary: Based on a dream i had.. Sesshoumaru is traveling alone when he encounters an old rival who wants revenge for their last battle..One Shot


**_Fukushu soshite Ai Suru_**

The tree branches swayed lazily in the light breeze as small, summer birds called to their loved ones to return home. The cool forest was remotely still and quiet as the tall dog demon walked through them; his flowing white locks billowing behind him as he ventured deeper into the woods.

He had left the child and Jaken behind and decided to be alone for a while; he wanted some time to think on things. His radiant, yellow eyes watched the soil beneath his feet calmly; as they always were.

All of a sudden the demon's gaze reverted to the left after hearing something a ways off. He watched the still forest for a moment before patiently reaching for the hilt of his Toukijin.

"There is no need for you to hide any longer, Mukamurin." He stated coolly, his eyes fixed on a large, thick tree to his left.

A demon in the form of a young woman with long black hair; it flowing behind her like water and eyes as green as a dragons hide emerged from behind the tree, "I am surprised that you remember me, Sesshoumaru…it has been a long time." She stated with a knowing smirk.

Sesshoumaru merely watched her without the slightest sign of emotion, "What is your business here, Mukamurin? If you are expecting to fight me again, the answer is no."

She scowled, "Why? Are you afraid that I'll kill you? Last time you got lucky but this time you won't be nearly as fortunate."

"I haven't the time for your pitiful attempts at revenge…" Sesshoumaru stated, releasing the hilt of his Toukijin and turning to continue on to his destination.

Mukamurin stepped forward with an angry expression contorting her features, "Be still, Sesshoumaru! I have come for my revenge and I will not back down until I've achieved it!" She professed.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look back at her over his shoulder, "Once again, Mukamurin…I have no interest in fighting with you now or any other moment in time…so leave before my patience expires and I eliminate you in my own way."

Mukamurin balled her fists and nearly dug her nails into her own flesh, "Your ego is suffocating, Sesshoumaru…" She stated before reaching into her kimono and retrieving a small ball of what appeared to be rolled up string or vines and threw it him.

Sesshoumaru caught the ball in his hand and narrowed his eyes as he peered down at it. Mukamurin began to laugh quietly, almost sinister, causing Sesshoumaru to look up at her curiously.

"It's your time to die, Sesshoumaru!" Mukamurin exclaimed as the vines on the ball released and spread, entangling themselves around Sesshoumaru's arms and chest until they were completely wrapped around his body.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem phased by what was happening and merely peered over at Mukamurin with a calm gaze. "Is this your idea of a victory, Mukamurin?" he asked plainly.

Mukamurin frowned for a moment but quickly replaced it with a smirk as she stepped closer to him, "Just try and get out of those vines; they're unbreakable…you're just a sitting duck now…I could easily kill you."

Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change as he watched her for a moment, "You seem overly confident that these vines are unbreakable…how are you so sure?"

Mukamurin crossed her arms, "I made them myself, of course…there's no possible way for you to escape." She grinned as she extracted a narrow blade from the sheath at her side, "Now, Sesshoumaru, say your goodbyes."

Just as she swung down at him; the place by his side where his Toukijin would be began to glow a dim red before the entire entanglement of vines were disintegrated and Sesshoumaru was freed.

Mukamurin's eyes widened in shock as he deflected her blow by merely grabbing the blade with his hand; the sharp metal digging into his flesh but he didn't seem phased by it.

"H-how could you!" She stuttered as she stared up at him with horrified eyes.

Sesshoumaru pulled the blade from her trembling hands and tossed it to the side, "Your attempts at revenge are futile, Mukamurin." He stated coolly as he flexed his claws of his right arm.

Mukamurin took a step back slowly, "Y-You're so strong…" She glanced at his claws and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Please don't kill me…I promise I won't try to fight you anymore."

"Begging for ones life merely exposes their weakness." Sesshoumaru stated nonchalantly as he raised his hand to attack but stopped mid air when he sensed something coming towards them.

Mukamurin looked over to where Sesshoumaru was looking in surprise, relieved that something had interrupted her death; which she knew very clearly was going to happen.

A large mass of demons; creating a dark cloud of evil miasma approached them; causing the tall trees to melt and disintegrate beneath them. Sesshoumaru didn't seem pleased by this new arrival, knowing exactly who had sent this mass of demon assassins, "Naraku…" He let slip from his lips.

Mukamurin glanced over at Sesshoumaru curiously after hearing the name he'd stated, "D-do you know who those demons are?" She asked fearfully.

Sesshoumaru took a quick glance her way before wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his Toukijin and revealing the powerful blade to the forest air. As the demons flew towards him; he calmly raised his blade into the air and sliced through the air with the well crafted blade; destroying every demon in one swing.

He dexterously re-sheathed his sword as demon flesh and disembodied limbs fell from the sky in a quiet rain. Mukamurin stared at him in disbelief at the power she had just witnessed, "How are you so powerful?" She asked in awe; quickly noticing what she'd asked and covered her mouth with her hands.

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her but instead began walking back in the direction of where Jaken and Rin were waiting with Ah and Un. She watched after him for a moment before realizing the faint pink hue that had appeared on her cheeks and shook her head quickly.

'Who are you really, Sesshoumaru? And what goes on in that complex mind of yours?' Mukamurin asked in her mind; not expecting him to hear or respond. She sighed and retrieved her discarded blade before walking off in the other direction. 'You Jerk,' she thought to herself, 'you've allowed another demon to fall in love with you…are you really as cold hearted as you want people to think?' She giggled to herself quietly before shaking her head, 'I don't think so…'

_**Owari**_

_**Fin**_

"Fukushu soshite Ai Suru" means "Revenge and Love" in Japanese. I'm not a native Japanese or do I know Japanese well; I merely copied it from a dictionary so if the translation is incorrect, please don't hate me; it'd be nice if you could either tell me or just pretend it was right :


End file.
